Shattering Wall
by Blodigealach
Summary: He was a gentleman. But just at that moment, he was Yagyuu Hiroshi. Platinum Pair.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Platinum Pair (in somehow more friendly way more than romantic)

Note: Hiro here. I'm in loss of words to say, but at least I think I owe many people a gratitude. For a few who knows what happened a few days ago, I want you to know that I'm fine already. It still hurts in one way or another, but it'll pass eventually. I'm sorry for making you guys worry. And thank you for the support; I really appreciate it.

I want to thank **Mitsukai20** for his story, _**Runaway**_. Yes, it's not dedicated to anyone (not to me, especially), but it helps me to open my eyes and giving me different perspective on the problem I faced.

And of course, I also want to thank my partner, Sei. My only one. My Niou Masaharu. My trickster. My brother. My evil twin. This story is dedicated to you and you only.

* * *

His mother once told Yagyuu Hiroshi, "You can forever be my boy, but you should be able to be a man for the woman you love."

He was still a child and he didn't really understand what his mother meant. Still, he followed her words. He wore his clothes properly, combing his hair until it's sleek and tidy, and made sure that his shoes were perfectly polished before he wore them. He was a proper gentleman, although it stopped only in his appearance.

"You are deceiving people with your look. I thought you are a gentleman, but apparently you're nothing more than a brat," said one of the girls he knew. He slowly understood that being a man wasn't only about appearance. He followed her words, learning to speak politely, using honorifics, walking straight, sitting straight, and have proper table manner. He was a proper gentleman, although it wasn't natural.

Before he realized it, girls and women were surrounding him, taking liking to him because he's a proper gentleman they always dreamed of. It was easy for him to win their heart, as he offered the perfectness only fairytales could give. But because of that too, he could never really get close to anyone. If those girls were to be questioned why, their answer would be, "Because he's too perfect that it seems unreal. It was as if he was just a robot or a doll, created merely for a view."

And that's how he lived. Outside, he's the perfect gentleman. Yet deep inside, beyond the thick layer of discipline and proper behavior, there was a man burning in passion that no one could ever reach. He kept it locked, covering it with layers and layers of his study and experience in being a perfect and proper gentleman. And that's how he unconsciously creating a thick invisible wall, keeping him away from the world.

But a tiny crack appeared when a silver-haired teen suddenly popped a question while he was scolding him for his improper manner in school. "Do you do sport?" It was the simple question that managed to silence him completely.

"Never mind; your muscular body tells me everything. What kind of sport, anyway? I bet it's something that involves precise count and arm power. You look smart, and your arms are… wow," he added, completely ignoring the fact that the bespectacled teen hadn't even answered his question yet. The brunette's mouth gaped open slightly, in loss of words towards the other teen's action.

"You'll get detention," he said eventually, after he could grasp his strict facade again. The silver-haired teen—_Niou Masaharu_, as written on his student ID—only pouted slightly as he raised his eyebrows. He looked at the strict teen in front of him with a disappointed look that was clearly faked.

"So I get detention just because I asked you what kind of sport do you play? Man, you're too uptight, Mr. Student Council," he replied lightly. Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, feeling slightly annoyed with what Niou said. He was slowly getting on his nerve.

"No, it's not because you asked me what kind of sport do I play, but because you violated our school's rule for having _that_ kind of hair," replied Yagyuu as calm as he could. Niou snorted at that, and Yagyuu swore that a vein popped out on his forehead.

"Well, you haven't replied to my question then, Mr. Student Council. You seem like a proper gentleman, yet you ignored my question. How ungentlemanly that is," said Niou, half-mockingly. Yagyuu sighed again, already felt a little headache just from a simple chat.

"I play golf," he replied eventually, bringing a wide grin on the other teen. Suddenly the brunette could no longer decide whether he was okay with the decision or not.

"Why don't you try playing tennis? I'll wait for you in Hashikawa Sports Club, today, 3 PM straight. It's a date, Mr. Student Council," said Niou cheerfully, successfully making the other teen froze again and gaped his mouth open. Without even waiting for an answer, he already sprinted off somewhere, disappearing as fast as he appeared. Yagyuu stood still, unable to react to what just happened right before his eyes.

"But I play golf, not tennis. And you're still got a detention… Niou-san," he mumbled as he pushed his glasses again, ignoring the fact that the said teen had already disappeared.

That afternoon, he thought that he shouldn't take Niou's words seriously and decided not to show up in the club. But something was bothering him, and without him realizing it, he showed up at Hashikawa Sports Club, already changing his school uniform into pair of shorts and a polo shirt—clothes he usually wore when he went to play golf. But of course he left his golf equipment at home, and only bringing a towel and water bottle.

"I know you'll come," said the silver-haired boy cheerfully as he saw the brunette showing up at the tennis court. Without even asking or anything, he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the furthest court.

"Listen; I don't play tennis. I play golf," protested Yagyuu as he let himself being dragged around. Niou shrugged casually, as if it's not a big deal at all.

"There's a guy in the school's club who do Kendo and he's freaking awesome in tennis. Your argument is invalid," replied Niou casually. Yagyuu sighed and rolled his eyes, no longer understanding the other teen's logic. Of course he had heard about this do-kendo-but-also-awesome-in-tennis guy. Sanada Genichiro was a part of Disciplinary Committee, and they had met several times before. He had also given the said teen some detention, mostly regarding him wearing a cap in the school building during study time. It was a violation to uniform rule, and it was very unacceptable. But that's not the only thing he knew. He also knew that Sanada did both Kendo and tennis since he was little, so it's not surprising if he was good in both sports.

"I don't know how to play tennis, and I don't have racket," he stated again. Niou only chuckled at the statement, as if it was a joke. He let go of the brunette once they arrived at the court, and putting down his tennis bag. He pulled out a pair of racket, and passed one nonchalantly to Yagyuu, who stumbled to catch it.

"Just play," ordered Niou as he raised his eyebrows and grinned, before he stepped into the court as he spun the racket in his hand. Yagyuu opened his mouth to protest, wanting to say that tennis wouldn't suit him and it'd surely ruin his perfect appearance. But he closed his mouth again, staring intently at the racket in his hand. He frowned and felt the grip in his palm, feeling how it somehow fitted perfectly in his hand. He sighed and pushed his glasses, before finally stepping into the court.

The result was predictable. Leave alone returning any of Niou's shot; he couldn't even hit the ball properly. After slightly over 2 hours, he laid flat on the court, back against the hard cement as he squinted his eyes to stared blankly at the sky. He had never felt so tired in his entire life, panting and wheezing for air, sweat drenched him as if someone had just pour a bucketful of water on him.

"Nice game," complimented Niou, who also lied on the court with heavy breath and drenched in sweat. Yagyuu turned his head to look at the other teen behind the net. The brunette was frowning and looking obviously annoyed, but in contrast, the silver-haired teen looked very delighted.

"How was that a nice game? I can't even hit the ball properly!" grunted Yagyuu. Like before, Niou raised his eyebrows and grinned very widely. It was as if he had no problems in the world.

"But you enjoyed it, no? If you're not, you won't even bother to try hitting the ball at all. Heck, you won't even bother to show up here, Mr. Student Council," replied Niou. He then rolled on the ground, pushed his body up with his hands before finally steadying on his feet. He then walked towards the other teen, reaching out his hand for the brunette to take. Yagyuu took that hand, letting himself being pulled up to his feet. Instinctively, he quickly dusted his shirt and shorts, combing his hair with his fingers and pushed up his glasses. Niou was just watching him silently, observing him as if he found something amusing.

"It's a nice game, Niou-san—"

"Masaharu," cut Niou almost instantly, making Yagyuu startled because he wasn't expecting it. "Just call me Masaharu, Mr. Student Council."

Yagyuu cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses again. "And my name is not 'Mr. Student Council'. It's 'Yagyuu Hiroshi', Niou-san," replied Yagyuu, still insisting to call the other teen with his surname and honorific. Niou grinned again, like a child who finally got a candy after pleading nonstop to his parents.

"If you insisted in calling me 'Niou-san', then I'll have to stick to calling you 'Mr. Student Council', Mr. Student Council," he said nonchalantly, much or less daring the bespectacled teen to call him with his given name. Yagyuu sighed and rolled his eyes; couldn't believe how stubborn the other teen was. Then again, he was also surprised on how he still chose to stay and kept on talking to him. There was _something_ in that boy that attracted him to stay.

"I'm not used to call someone I've just known with his given name, Niou—Niou-_kun_," he replied. There. He used less serious honorific. It's a personal record to him, to call someone that way after knowing him in less than a day. The silver-haired teen grinned again, and patted the brunette's shoulder casually.

"Not exactly what I want, but it's a progress anyway, Yagyuu," he said, and Yagyuu didn't know if he should feel offended because Niou called him a little too casually or relieved because he didn't call him with his own nickname.

"By the way, Niou-kun, I still haven't given you your detention for your improper hairstyle. It's against our school's rule to have your hair bleached," said Yagyuu with serious tone and look, already went back into his 'serious business' mode. Niou pouted and frowned at Yagyuu's words.

"Can't you just let it slip this time? I took you to a date," asked Niou, trying to bargain with the other teen.

"This is not a 'date', Niou-kun. And I won't let it slip no matter what," replied Yagyuu, slightly annoyed. Niou shrugged, already knowing that it's nearly impossible to deal with the strict guy in front of him.

"Okay, then. But you have to come here and play tennis again with me," said Niou as he grinned again, making the other teen gave a long sigh and pushing up his glasses again.

"I told you I don't—"

"Then see you next week, same day, same place, same time. And keep that racket; I still have another," cut Niou quickly before he turned around on his heel, and casually putting back his racket into his bag before sprinted off to the court's gate. Once again, Yagyuu could do nothing but stunned at his place, mouth gaping in ungentlemanly way. But just before he walked out of the gate, he turned to Yagyuu and grinned, "It's a date, Yagyuu."

* * *

Yagyuu couldn't understand himself any longer. From time to time, he kept on showing up in the sports club week after week, playing tennis with Niou until he finally took a grasp on that sport. He also finally understood why Niou told him that his argument was invalid when he said that he only played golf. Just like Sanada used Kendo in his tennis, he could also use some of his golf techniques in tennis. And it might be the very reason why Niou told him to 'just play' every single time Yagyuu told him that he couldn't play tennis.

"Nice game, Yagyuu. Man, you learned so fast. I should play more seriously next time," said Niou as he shook Yagyuu's hand after a match. He was still winning with wide margin, but at the very least Yagyuu was already able to keep on a rally with him and stealing some points from him. Yagyuu pouted as he pushed up his glasses.

"Stop messing around, Niou-kun. Are you saying that you're not being serious all this time?" replied Yagyuu with obviously annoyed tone. Niou chuckled and patted Yagyuu's shoulder a few times.

"Of course I'm being serious, Yagyuu. I'm just saying that I have to be even stronger if I don't want to be beaten next time. You're so good I recommend you to apply for the school's tennis club immediately," replied Niou casually.

"Niou-kun, I thought I've told you before; I play golf. Which also means, I'm a member of Rikkai Golf Club. I can't just move to other club like that," replied Yagyuu seriously. Niou shrugged and raised his eyebrows, looking completely ignorant on what Yagyuu just said.

"Actually, you can. The question is; would you? It's all up to your own will, Mr. Gentleman. Or do you afraid that tennis is not elegant enough to your liking?" asked Niou teasingly as he played around with his racket. Yagyuu opened his mouth to protest, but when he couldn't find any words to say, he closed it again.

"It's okay. I understand if you don't want to break that strict and proper façade of yours. But just for your information, I really love the way you shouted to the top of your lung every time you hit a strong return," said Niou before he turned on his heel and picking up his tennis bag, preparing to go home. Yagyuu was still frozen on his position, horrified by the fact that Niou had just told him. He didn't realize that he had done such ungentlemanly act during the match.

"Did—did I really shout _that_ loud?" asked Yagyuu, totally panicked. Niou looked at him and chuckled.

"You also have this dumbfounded look every now and then," replied Niou before mimicking Yagyuu's current expression perfectly, and chuckled afterwards. Yagyuu quickly came to his senses and wore the mask of stern and perfect gentleman he always wore. He wanted to ask how often he showed that kind of expression, but he was afraid to hear the answer. A pair of aquamarine stared deeply into the pair of amber, knowing what the bespectacled teen wanted to ask.

"No worries, no one noticed it. Yet," added Niou reassuringly, before walking out from the court.

"Niou-kun," called Yagyuu, effectively stopping the silver-haired boy from leaving immediately. "Next week, same day, same place, same time?" asked the brunette. Niou grinned when he heard how Yagyuu took the initiative to invite him this time. But he shook his head slowly, making the other teen frowned deeply when he saw that.

"Can't do. The coach will kill me if I skip more practice than I already have. But I'm free on weekends," replied Niou. Yagyuu's sight fell to the ground, feeling somehow disappointed when he heard that Niou wouldn't make it at the same day the week after. His club practice was on weekends too, so it's impossible for him to play tennis on weekends. Unless, of course, he skipped practice just to meet Niou. But it was still impossible for him. He couldn't just skip practice like that. He had to maintain his image, no matter what.

"You know what; if you can't, just don't push it. I know you're not like me, skipping practice and all just to fool around with a friend. There's a reason why you're called 'gentleman' after all. You won't cross the borderline between proper and improper, discipline and slack, polite and impolite, gentle and rude. Well, actually you could, but you choose not to, and it's okay. I can understand," said Niou again. He talked all of it casually—far too casually—as if it's nothing. But every word stabbed Yagyuu's consciousness, cracking the wall he didn't know he had. He stared at him with a questioning look, into the pair of aquamarines that were somehow twinkling in mischievousness. It was as if he could read his mind. It was as if he dared him to break the wall called 'rule'.

It was as if he reached out his hand to the lonely boy that was locked deep inside him.

"Then let's meet here this Saturday, 10 AM straight," said Yagyuu unconsciously. Those words were just slipped through his lips as if it was nothing. Niou widened his eyes in surprise when he heard what Yagyuu just said. The brunette also widened his eyes in surprise when he suddenly realized what he had just said. But as a gentleman, he wouldn't take back what he had just said. He'd fulfill his promise, although it meant that he would have to break the rule.

"It's a date, Niou-kun," he added again with a straight face, as if it was nothing. Niou's expression quickly changed into a wide smile, gleeful with what just happened.

"See you this Saturday, then," said the silver-haired teen before he finally left the court.

* * *

Just like he had expected, his club's captain called him on Monday, demanding explanation why he didn't show up in practice. The captain had asked Yagyuu's mother beforehand, and she said that the teen left the house with a _tennis_ bag—not golf. Of course the rumor about a tennis club member trying to scout the gentleman into the tennis club had spread out since months before, but the captain chose to ignore it since the brunette didn't seem to skip practice at all. But the incident two days before had finally bothered the captain. Right then, he started to worry that he'd lose one of his best golf player.

"I was playing tennis with a friend in Hashikawa Sports Club," answered Yagyuu flatly when he was asked where he was on the last Saturday. The captain pressed his nose bridge, being in total disbelief to see how Yagyuu didn't even deny that he really skipped practice for playing tennis.

"Is that true that you're planning to move to tennis club?" asked the captain again. Yagyuu dropped his sight to the floor, in loss of words to say. Sure, he enjoyed tennis, but he couldn't bring himself to resign from the golf club. Yet the only chance he had to play tennis with Niou again was by resigning from the golf club and applying to the tennis club. Both he and Niou couldn't forever skip practices to meet and play tennis.

"I—"

"Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Golf Club Captain. Name's Niou Masaharu, from Tennis Club. Sorry for causing you trouble by abducting your club member last Saturday. I forgot that he has practice on weekends, my bad." A silver-haired teen suddenly barged into the club's room, without even bothered to knock. Both the captain and Yagyuu turned their head to the teen, who was grinning sheepishly as he walked closer to them.

"I forced Yagyuu to come with me and he can't say no, because I confiscated some of his golf sticks. If you have someone to blame, it's me," continued Niou casually. It was a total lie, and Yagyuu knew it. He opened his mouth to protest, to defend Niou, but a pair of aquamarines stared deep into the amber, silencing him completely.

"The Trickster, Niou Masaharu…" grumbled the captain, "What do you want with one of my best player? Doesn't your tennis club already have too many members?"

"Lots of incompetent ones, if you ask me. But no worries, I've given up trying to drag this gentleman over here—"He cocked his head to the brunette, "—to join tennis club. He loves golf far too much," replied Niou nonchalantly. The captain sighed. Much or less it's a relief for him to hear that Yagyuu still chose golf over tennis, but he still couldn't be sure.

"Yagyuu, is that true?" asked the captain. The brunette jolted a little, not really expecting that he'd be questioned. He stood stiffly, both hands clenching tightly. He looked to his captain, then to Niou, then to the glass display of the club's trophies. He stared at his reflection on one of the trophies, silently asking himself what he should say in circumstances like this.

"_Hiroshi, you should be able to be a man…"_

"_You're deceiving people with your look…"_

"…_Too perfect that it seems unreal…"_

"_Just play."_

"…_You could, but you choose not to…"_

"I—"

He stared into the captain's eyes. His had made his decision. He might regret it in the future, but at the moment he didn't care about the consequences at all. It was the decision he made himself. It was a decision he made based on his own heart, on his own free will. It was a decision Yagyuu Hiroshi made—not the 'gentleman' persona that he used to cover his own self.

"I want to quit from golf club."

At that moment, after a very long time, he was Yagyuu Hiroshi.

* * *

"Dammit, Yagyuu. I lost again. Since when did you become this good?" asked Niou as he panted heavily after a long match with Yagyuu. The brunette passed a water bottle to the other teen, and he caught it while mumbling a gratitude to him. He opened it and quickly devouring half of it before shoving it back to the brunette.

"You said it yourself; I'm a fast learner," replied Yagyuu as he took the bottle and drinking the rest. Niou observed him with obvious amusement on his face. Yagyuu rolled his eyes and asked, "What now?"

"So now the gentleman doesn't mind to drink directly from the bottle, moreover that it's already touched other person's lips," teased Niou. Yagyuu blushed slightly at the statement.

"Shut up, I'm thirsty."

"—And now he also start to use slightly rude language."

"Niou-kun."

"—With a sarcastic tone as bonus."

"_Masaharu_."

The silver-haired teen grinned and leaned to the other teen, snatching his glasses before the brunette could even react. "And now he's calling me 'Masaharu'," said Niou as he grinned even wider. Pair of aquamarines stared deeply into the pair of ambers, bringing more color to the gentleman's cheeks. "I like this Hiroshi far better," he whispered. Yagyuu pursed his lips, frowning slightly. Niou chuckled when he saw the other teen's reaction.

"Do you regret meeting me?" asked Niou teasingly. Yagyuu grinned, wide, in contrast with his usual stern-looking façade.

"Not a single time."


End file.
